


A Certain Choice

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Hotaru stood within a grocery store.





	A Certain Choice

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Frowning, Hotaru stood within a grocery store. She turned from a stuffed firefly to a sweet treat. Hotaru glanced at Michiru.   
''I love toys, but I also love chocolate,'' she said to her. Hotaru's frown remained. A smile eventually replaced her frown.   
Hotaru carried the toys out of the store. 

 

THE END


End file.
